1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to wireless communications devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for updating software of a wireless communication device via an airlink interface.
2. Background Description
It is not uncommon to release software updates for phones that are already in the field.
These updates may relate to problems found in the software once the phones have been manufactured and distributed to the public. Some updates may involve the use of new features on the phone, or services provided by the service provider. Yet other updates may involve regional problems, or problems associated with certain carriers. For example, in certain regions the network layout of carriers may impose airlink interface conditions on the handset that cause the handset to demonstrate unexpected behavior such as improper channel searching, improper call termination, improper audio, or the like.
The traditional approach to such updates has been to recall the wireless communications device, also referred to herein as a wireless device, phone, telephone, or handset, to the nearest carrier retail/service outlet, or to the manufacturer to process the changes. The costs involved in such updates are extensive and eat into the bottom line. Further, the customer is inconvenienced and likely to be irritated.
There is a need for a better way of changing software in wireless communications devices once the devices have been deployed in the field.